Da Ramdon Family
by Dr. Hannah
Summary: What if Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Cream were a normal family? well, normal as in. um. uh... anyway, Enjoy! FINISHED! sequal pending
1. Intro,proulg wait, wrong fic chappie 1

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yes, those of you that read Da Ramdon Island, I did cut paste the disclaimer and title.  
  
Ok, blah blah blah, if you read the summary, you'd know that Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Cream are a family. Great, Cheese is the family dog, ok?   
  
For future reference, Amy and Rouge are another family.  
  
Shadow, is, um. Well, first I thought he could be the dad, or maybe a neighbor, or like a stereotypical popular kid at school, or maybe have a "Pimp" like status like in some fics I've read, but hey, we wanna keep this PG, ok? But hey, review with your ideas.  
  
P.S, no, none of them are actually related ok? It's just a fic.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Tails walked out of school, confident that he aced yet another test, but what he suddenly saw something that made his smile fade away. Cream was crying and Eggman and his stupid fake "friends" were laughing at her. Her backpack and books were scattered around her and Tails quickly ran over.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Picking on a little girl! Go mess with someone your own size!" Tails shouted at them. "Come on Cream, let's go home."  
  
Tails knew better than try to fight bullies and tarnish his good record. He quickly stuffed all her stuff in her bag and started walking home, Cream quickly followed. But the school bully wasn't done yet, he picked up some rocks and told his goons to do so too, he chucked the rocks in Tails general direction and other kids nearby quickly fled.  
  
Cream screamed as a rock hit her leg. She fell down and Tails came to check if anything was broken, he hated to fight right now.  
  
Luckily Sonic and Knuckles were also leaving school at that time.  
  
Knuckles "That...was...embarrassing."  
  
Sonic "I still can't believe it!"  
  
Knuckles "Well, we should be used to it by now."  
  
Sonic "Yeah, but I'm sure no one else has a little brother that's smarter them."  
  
Knuckles "Still, I beat you! HAHAHA!!"  
  
Knuckles then noticed that Sonic wasn't paying attention anymore.  
  
"What? Sorry for rubbing it in."  
  
"No, it's Egghead."  
  
"Huh?" Knuckles finally noticed Tails ready to snap and tear Dr. Robotnik apart. "Well... we can't let our genius little bro get in a fight!"  
  
Sonic smiled "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Way ahead of you."   
  
AWWWWW! What a nice cliffie! Well, I'm actually writing the next chappie now! Da Ramdon Island readers know that I love reviews/flames/suggestions/ppl that send me bios for DRI/blah/and ramdon facts! ^.^  
  
P.S What to do with Shadow?  
  
P.P.S Ok, ok, I'm writing. 


	2. Yeah! I wrote it! oh yeah!

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
Knuckles ran up to the bully and tackled him to the floor.  
  
"Hey little bro! Whuzzap!"  
  
Tails just stared speechless  
  
Eggman got up just to be tackled again, but by Sonic this time. "AHHGGG bleah!!!" [Sorry, but it does sound like that!]  
  
Sonic "Come on Cream, you guys go home, we can handle this!"  
  
Cream watched her bothers fight the bully for a while, then slowly followed Tails home, looking back every few seconds.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles just ran around, Eggman and his goons couldn't catch them, but called names and swore. Knuckles was about to punch the bully's lights out when he felt a tug on his hair.  
  
"Now!" Sonic screamed, but only loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Quickly Knuckles dashed away and hid in some nearby bushes, Eggman started to chase him but got tripped by Sonic, he got up, only to have a rock pelt him on his back. As he turned around Sonic ran into the bushes too.  
  
Eggman "What?! Those cowards! Well I guess we beat them good huh?"  
  
His friends nodded, eager to please him. He was about to gloat more but felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the principle.  
  
Principle "Beat them good huh? I'm sure your parents would like to hear your latest accomplishment Ivo." [Ivo is eggman's real first name.]  
  
[Well, since I'm inserting more ramdon facts, I just want to take up some sp- I mean, inform readers that Sonic and his "friends" all belong to Sega, Haha, in another fic I said he belonged to Sony.]  
  
Anyway...   
  
Sonic and Knuckles laughed their heads off as Eggman was led into the principles office. Slowly they headed home chuckling the whole way.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The front door was slammed open before the 2 brothers even reached the front lawn.   
  
"YOU'RE LATE FOR DINNER! AGAIN!" Shadow was standing at the door, fuming [yeah, ok he's the dad now cause a reviewer said something about being 50]  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were both thinking the same thing. "We're so screwd."  
  
Ok, bye bye! Review and all that other cr- uh, stuff. 


	3. Hah, and you thought it was over

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Cause I REALLY fell like it, I'm gonna write the next few chappies in different people's point of view, this one is Shadow's.]  
  
I looked down at my 2 eldest sons. I HATED when they were late for dinner, it always spoils the mood, and I had a REALLY bad day.  
  
Deep down, I was proud of all my kids, but it was so hard to take care of them since Maria died.  
  
[Just wanna say, I know nothing bout Maria! In fact, the first time I heard her name was in a fan comic. A very drugged looking Shadow is hugging a VERY confused Eggman muttering "Maria?" A mad Knuckles nearby says "I swear to you Shadow, I you steal, crush, and snort my emeralds one more time!" And even then I didn't see a connection.]  
  
Knuckles spoke up first "Hi dad!" he tried to say cheerfully, like he was unaware of the situation. But we both knew how much trouble he was in. Then Sonic mumbled sorry and tired to run for it. I caught him before he reached the kitchen, then dragged Knuckles inside.  
  
"Ok guys, what our very important house rule that you two broke?"  
  
"We have dinner together, anyone that can't make it has to inform you of there whereabouts." They muttered uneasily, looking away.  
  
Oh they weren't getting off the hook that easy.  
  
"So where you two anyways?" I demanded.  
  
  
  
Then my only daughter stepped in.  
  
"Daddy! That mean bully picked on me but then Tails tried to help but they wanted to fight and Sonic and Knuckles helped us. Please don't be mad!"  
  
She used her wide-eyes technique. I could never resist those huge innocent eyes. I sighed.  
  
"So, got in a fight huh?" I said angrily, even though deep down I was proud that my family would always help each other in tough times, of course, I'd have to me on my death bed to admit it.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, now GET IN THERE AND EAT YOUR DINNER!"  
  
They all scrambled away but I just stayed there, thinking of all the times when those 2 missed dinner. I would have to think long and hard about a new worthy punishment, oh this would be fun.   
  
Cool huh? I had a HUGE writers block but I think I'm over it! Later some Rouge/Knux would be brewing, and Tails and Sonic *just* might take a joyride in Knuckles car!   
  
HAHA! Stayed tuned, no wait, that made no sense, anyway REVIEW! Or I'll never write the next chappie, NEVERRRRR!!! 


	4. Knux gets lucky?

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[*humming Mario 3 giant land background music* *click* *click* *GASP!* NOT POSSIBLE!!! OH MY GOD! I have... REVIEWS! YES! So...HAPPY! MUST WRITE!]  
  
[Knuckle's view]  
  
I closed by locker and started heading for class, then Rouge came over.  
  
"HI KNUCKLES!" she said "Wanna take me to a movie?"  
  
"Awww, another one?" I whined. But I knew I should be happy, Rouge was the most popular girl in school, practically all the boys started blabbering and tripping over themselves when she walked by, a simple "hi" and guys would start fighting over who she said it to. Everyone knew it, especially Rouge.  
  
Interestingly, she only seemed to talk to me, but we were just friends.  
  
"H-h-h-hi R-r-rouge! A-a-a..." a little kid walked by and attempted to say hi. I sighed. This happened all the time, was I the only here that could talk to her normally?  
  
"Anyway," Rouge turned and left "Pick me up tomorrow at 8 Knux."  
  
"Oh, ok. Woah!" the little kid seemed to be trying to hide inside my locker.   
  
"Man, I messed up so badly, I really feel like dying." He muttered.  
  
"Sure kid, but do it somewhere else, ok?" I threw him out and locked my locker. I was too used to this to care anymore.  
  
Later...  
  
I drove dad's car to Rouge's house and we went to the theater. We, or should I say I, bought snacks and went in. The movie was REALLY funny, Rouge choked on gummi bears and I almost had coke coming out of my nose. We looked at each other and fell over laughing. When the movie ended we were still laughing. The people around us were chuckling and starting to leave when we realized that out faces were inches apart...  
  
I stared into her eyes and realized how beautiful close up they were. I don't know who moved first but a few seconds later I realized our lips were almost touching.   
  
HAHAHAA! What's Knuckles gonna do? What's gonna happen? Who knows. Wait, I do. HAHAHAHAHA! Better review if you wanna see the next chappie. 


	5. Enter Sonic for about 400 words

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Ok, I'm being nice, I wrote the next chappie without getting any reviews, but I'm NOT DOING IT AGAIN!]  
  
[Sonic's view]  
  
"Stupid homework" I muttered. I really wanted to watch TV, or listen to my extra-loud music. Too bad I couldn't, we should have ran home faster. Oh well.  
  
Suddenly, our poor door was slammed open again.  
  
I quickly ran down and saw confused and excited Knuckles standing there.  
  
"Hey bro!" I greeted  
  
"Man! IthinkRougekissedmeor maybeikissedher I donno whatdoidowhat? Whatwhat what! HELP ME !"  
  
"Ummm. Right. I didn't get that, I heard Rouge and what do I do and... OH MY GOD!" Man, he was so lucky.  
  
"Yeahyeah butidonnowhattodo!!!" he blabbered on.  
  
"That's great Knux, if I ever have girl troubles I know who to ask."  
  
He muttered more things and I told him I couldn't understand him."  
  
"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!" he finally screamed at me.  
  
"Don't know what?" Tails came in "But you really gotta quiet down."  
  
"QUIET BOYS!" Dad stormed down "OK! WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Knuckles got kissed and he's going crazy." I answered for him.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. BUT QUIET DOWN!" He went back upstairs.  
  
"Anyway, you first have to know if you like her or not, then if it was a real kiss or not. After you figure that out, your good to go. Now I have to finish my project." Tails went back upstairs like nothing happened.  
  
"Man, he's smart, you do that. I'll be finishing my homework." I went to my room, and I heard him mutter thanks. But then I realized something. I rushed back but dad was already there.  
  
"Knuckles, where exactly did she kiss you? At school? Oh the way home?"  
  
I hid behind him and signaled Knuckles not to tell, but he was too busy thinking about Rouge to understand me.  
  
"Umm, at the theater." He mumbled.  
  
Oh he was so dead, to into dad's trap to escape. But I wanted to see this.  
  
"That's nice, do you want to man to man discussion about this later?"  
  
"Oh, OK!" Now he was in a false sense of security.   
  
"Good, but first tell me what happened."  
  
I listen from my doorway about how Rouge asked him to bring her to a funny movie, how they started to laugh and happened to end up kissing. Then the trap snapped.  
  
"Congratulations." Dad said, "But you forgot THAT YOUR GROUNDED!"   
  
Well, I guess he finally understood what happened.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I kinda, um, forgot that. Sorry?" Knuckles managed to stammer out.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, but first, SONIC! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!! NOW!"  
  
Man, how does he do that?  
  
Cool! Yay! Done with this chappie! YAY! This was I think was longer and maybe better than some of the last ones. 


	6. These 3

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[This one is, well, from no one's view.]  
  
Sonic was on a mission, a mission to understand girls, or at least try to. He decided to try to get the inside scoop from a girl, but which one?  
  
*mission impossible theme*  
  
Amy.  
  
"Uhhh, Hi Amy!" Sonic walked to Amy's locker. This was a change, Amy usually, well, always, was at his.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SONIC! YAY!!!! YOU CAME TO SEE ME!!!!" Amy squealed in delight. Yeah, she had a crush on him, a VERY big crush.   
  
"Come on, you can do this." Sonic muttered to himself. "Ok then. Amy, I kinda got this friend that likes this girl and the girl might like him but he doesn't know and he doesn't if he like her but anyway what should he do?" he finished quickly.  
  
"Well, do I know this girl?" Amy tried to hide her suspicions.  
  
"Um yeah." Sonic wondered what this had to do with anything. Must be a girl thing he though. [He's trying to help Knuckles deal with Rouge's kiss, whose Amy's sister. (Rouge! No the kiss.)]   
  
Amy's mind was racing. "Oh my god! Is he talking about me? Well that would make sense I guess. AHHH! HE LIKES ME TOO! YES! What do I do? Come on think Amy!"  
  
Sonic was thinking too. "Woah, why is her face all red? Maybe she's sick, or did I say something too personal? I should leave her alone for a while. I guess I could ask her again tomorrow, Knuckles can wait."  
  
Sonic slowly walked away sadly, Amy totally mistook this gesture.  
  
"AHHH! It IS me! And I scared him away! I should come out and tell him! Am I too shy? Maybe he's shy. No, Sonic's not shy. WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Knuckles was in hiding, he ran to his locker, grabbed his books, and ran to homeroom so fast that it would put Sonic to shame. Unfortunately, he saw Rouge on the way. Even worse, she saw him too.  
  
They were both thinking the same thing, finally, they stuttered out a hi.  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
"So."  
  
"Uhh, I got a test, better go."  
  
"Me too. Bye!"  
  
They ran off in separate directions.   
  
Rouge was mentally beating herself up "HOW COULD I DO THAT!? I'm not scared of ANYTHING! I'm the most popular girl in school! How could I be so nervous around a boy? And one that's my friend! Man, how could he kiss me?! Or did I kiss him? AHHHHH!! I'm going crazy! I'm acting like Amy around Sonic!!! Hey, maybe I DO like Knuckles! Do I? What if he doesn't like me? I should ask. No. Yes. No...   
  
Knuckles wasn't so happy either. He whacked his head against the desk and wanted to hide inside his locker and die. Oh no! I'm acting like that crazy little kid yesterday! He realized. Then he realized something else, he DID have a test today, and was too worried to study. He whacked the desk a few more times.  
  
Anyway...  
  
"WAIT!" Amy screamed   
  
Sonic turned around.  
  
Amy started blabbering the answer to Sonic's question, saying all the things she liked and all the places she wished Sonic would take her. At the end she wanted to say I love you too Sonic, but somehow couldn't.  
  
Sonic's ears were ringing from Amy's factice scream. Slowly, he tried to remember all the things Amy was saying. He hoped that this would help his brother. [Luckily for him, Amy likes the same things Rouge does.]  
  
A song rang through Amy's head.  
  
"Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied, tongue-tied.  
  
Everything I say to you, comes out wrong, it never comes out right."  
  
Knuckles was thinking the same thing.  
  
"So I said why don't you and I get together, take on the world together, forever. *sigh* Why can't I just tell her."  
  
[Song called Why Don't You And I by Santana or something, I was listening to it now and I was like. Woah.]  
  
[God I'm so bored]  
  
[Well, I guess I should do homework now.]  
  
[You want me to shut up don't you?]  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm ending the chappie now, REVIEW! (No, this won't turn into a mushy love story). 


	7. Seem pointless

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Now, where was I? Oh yeah.]  
  
"Really?! THANKS! You're the best Sonic!"  
  
"Hah. I know."  
  
"..."  
  
"JUST KIDDING KNUX!"  
  
"Of course, you can't compare to my superior power."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Tails watched his competitive brothers wrestle around the room and sighed. He looked at the wrench in his hand, it was for his latest project. He HAD to win first prize again.   
  
[Tail's view.]  
  
Well, I guess I have that competitive blood in me too. I slowly walked back to my lab. I dad passed me on the way, oh they were in trouble now, but I was too busy to watch. My latest invention was a Bio-engine. It was a car engine, but it released noticeably less pollutants and cost much less. The only thing left was...  
  
To test it.   
  
[Well, I bet most of you know what happens now, but it's not happening now! hahahahahaha! :p )  
  
Hmm, I guess I'll have to find a car then, it takes to long to make one, and it doesn't work for planes. Dad would NEVER let me use his,   
  
But...  
  
[Sonic's view]  
  
We had knocked over the lamp now but both of us heard a sound, it was...  
  
"AHH! DAD! Hide!" I screamed.  
  
"No wait, CLEAN UP!"  
  
"OK!" he was right, dad could find us anywhere, he could probably smell fear. I grabbed the lamp and Knuckles picked the paper off the floor. We worked fast but not fast enough.  
  
[Back to Tails]  
  
"BOYYYYYYSSSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
Woah, dad was loud.  
  
[Buh bye! Review!] 


	8. But it's your opinion

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Woah! Last chappie was 300 words exactly! Cool.]  
  
Many days later...  
  
Knuckles was really happy, he finally got his driver's license and he knew that girls loved car rides, and he knew exactly where to take Rouge from Sonic. All he had to do was get a car, and tell Rouge that he likes her. Oh, now he realized the flaw in his plan.  
  
Sonic was still wondering why Amy followed him.  
  
Rouge and Amy later shared there boy problems, but they didn't realize that Sonic was talking about Rouge and not Amy.  
  
Tails was still trying to find a car.  
  
Cream was happily playing with Cheese, feeding him ice cream and taking him for a walk.  
  
Eggman was still suspended. [That's for all the reviews that said something along the lines of DIE EGGMAN! YOU FAT !@#%^ PIG!]  
  
Actually, something good resulted form Amy following Sonic. At one point she tripped and twisted her ankle on the way home. Sonic brought her to the nearest hospital. No, he didn't fall in love with her on the way there, but he did help the doctor treat her.  
  
Doctor [OHHH!! It can be me! I wanna be a doctor when I grow up!] {Don't we all} [Quiet you] "Hand me the gauze, will you kid?"  
  
Sonic "My name's Sonic, and there isn't any left."  
  
Doctor "Shoot. I get them then."  
  
Sonic "No, I can! Tell me where they are!"  
  
The doctor gave him directions and the key to the room  
  
"Oh yeah, it's pretty-  
  
Sonic was gone.  
  
Far... Oh well, I guess I'll-"  
  
Sonic was zooming around the hospital. Man! Dodging the wheel chairs and sliding under stretchers was fun!   
  
Wait then." Not long before he finished, Sonic was back.  
  
"Wow! You're fast! Wait, how old are you?"  
  
"Almost 16, why?"  
  
"I think I could get you a job getting supplies and stuff. You want one?"  
  
Sonic thought about the fun he had running from nurses and playing with all the weird things in the storage room [O.o] then he remembered that he couldn't get allowance for a WHILE. Hey, I could be a highly paid doctor someday, saving lives, playing hero, helping all the kids Eggman beats up. I could be famous someday!   
  
Naw, but a hedgehog could dream! He thought.  
  
"I'll take it!" Sonic said as he shook hand with the doctor.  
  
[Ok, usually you don't need gauze for a twisted ankle but pretend.]  
  
Amy "HEY! I'm in pain here!"  
  
[That's nice. I think I'll end the chappie now.] REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. Cream cooks RUNNNNNN!

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Ok, this is my secret... I HAVE BAD MEMORY!!!! I guess I remember ramdon stuff, like how many calories are in red Doritos (160) and I haven't had one for like, 5 months, or a seen a bag or that matter (Well, it could have been 180?) What's the point of all this blabbering? Well, basically, I can't remember any question on the math test I took today and well, I've forgotten what happened in chappie 8 (Which I wrote, oh, 4 hours ago?) So I decided to write about the 2 family members that haven't had a chapter dedicated to them! Cream and Cheese! Yeah!]  
  
[Cream's view, duh.]  
  
"So today I made heart cookies in school!" I said proudly to my family "See?! They are red and heart shaped!" I gave one to my 3 cool brothers and my awesome dad and kept one for myself. They looked my cookies and went to get a plate. They also talked about how cool my cookies were! But I couldn't hear them.  
  
[Where Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow are...]  
  
"Heart shaped?" Sonic poked at the blob that looked more like a cup. I seemed to move, yet felt like cement.  
  
"Hey, yours is more read than mine!" Knuckles showed everyone the purplish blob he received.  
  
"GUYS! We gotta be nice! I mean, Cream is only 6!" [She IS 6 right?]  
  
Tails scolded his older sibling.  
  
"Well, Tails is right guys. Anyway, Cream probably had some already, and she's fine." Shadow got some plates and walked back to where Cream was.  
  
[Back to Cream]  
  
I'm so happy! I hope they like it! I haven't even tired it yet. Oh look! It's Cheese! He's MY dog, cause I found him and daddy let me keep him ^.^   
  
Oh no! I forgot to make Cheese a cookie! Well, he can have mine then!  
  
[Back to the guys]  
  
"So kiddo! Did you eat yours already? How was it?" Shadow asked the question that was on everyone's lips. They had made everything like a fancy tea party to please Cream, and to stall while Tails "Tested" it.  
  
Cream's answer astonished and gave everyone a sinking feeling. "Nope! I gave it to Cheese!"  
  
Everyone rushed to offer her theirs, but she flatly refused "NO! I made them for you! You guys have to eat it!"  
  
They guys looked for Cheese frantically, but could find him.  
  
[Sonic's thoughts]  
  
Man, I hope that dog is ok. I would hate to have a cool dog poisoned.  
  
[Knuckle's thoughts]  
  
Dang! Now I can't slip it to the dog and pretend I ate it! Hey! I'll put it on Tails' plate!  
  
[Shadow's thoughts]  
  
She's so kind, so lovable, so... bad at cooking! Oh Maria! Where did I go wrong!? That's it, she's getting cooking classes when Tails comes back! If he comes back. Hey, what's Knuckles doing to his plate? Oh, good idea!  
  
[Where Tails is]  
  
Man, why do I have to eat all the weird stuff that Cream makes? Oh well, take one for the team I guess. Hey wait.   
  
Tails looked at the cookie carefully.   
  
This looked like half baked multi color play dough! Well, that would explain the color and the texture But what about the moving part?! Wait... is this... YEAST?! Woah, she's smart, must have copied the cooking teacher or something. I guess it's pretty safe then, if they don't mind eating play dough.  
  
Tails slowly walked down to the tea party, trying to avoid getting seen by Cream. He finally got to his chair and slipped in. Cream was too busy pouring juice to notice.  
  
"Hey Cream!" Tails said when she finished, "This is good!" he pointed to the cookie he had, part was cracked off so he could examine it better, but also to look like he bit it.  
  
"That's great Tails! Thanks cause everyone said you would and they were full so they gave it to you!" Cream jumped up and down happily pointing at his plate.  
  
Tails finally noticed that someone had neatly stacked 3 misshaped, play dough cookies there...  
  
YAY! That was cool! Now, back to our plot. Hey REVIEW!!! 


	10. Plot Problems

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Ok, back to the plot.]  
  
[Wait, Cream wants to say something]  
  
Cream "Sorry Ms. Senshichan14, but aren't my cookies cute?" *Smiles while Senshichan14 runs in horror*   
  
[O.o ... Well, thanks for reviewing people! Yeah, you too Joe97 (love your story too) e.w.O, (The other Eggman hater) celestical cimmerian catalyst (nice name) and all the cool someones and echidnas that are too lazy to log in (you know who you are)]  
  
[Wait... where was I? oh no. CURSE MY MEMORY PROBLEM!]  
  
[Shoot. I guess I'll make it up as I go, until I remember my original plan for this chappie]  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were walking around the house.  
  
"Man! I can't believe you got us in so much trouble!"  
  
"ME?! You started it!"  
  
"No way, you shoved me off the bed!"  
  
"You started off the argument!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
[They're pretty immature for 15/16 year olds huh?]  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were fighting again, apparently they're memory is as bad as mine. They tumbled into Tail's workshop punching and kicking. At one point someone whacked a screwdriver, throwing it into a nearby desk, ricocheting into the lights, setting off HUGE domino effects.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
Sonic "What's that?"  
  
Knuckles "Uh-oh"  
  
In the middle of the room was Tails Bio-Engine, in many pieces.  
  
Sonic "Wasn't that Tails science project?"  
  
Knuckles "Oh yeah. You think he'll notice?"   
  
Sonic "... what do you think!?"  
  
"Let's try fixing it then!"  
  
". ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
  
"You have any better ideas?"  
  
"Tell him and beg for forgiveness?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cream "See? This one is a star!"  
  
Cream pointed to a yellow-greenish lump that seemed to have 7 points.  
  
Shadow "^.^; That's nice kid."  
  
Cream "I know! And you get to try it first! Please?"  
  
Shadow "Not the eyes, not the eyes..."  
  
Cream "What?"  
  
Shadow turns around suddenly "Nothing! Um, I'm kinda busy and..." Shadow looked at Cream's huge, pleading eyes. "@%^&!!! I guess I'll try it then."  
  
Anywho...  
  
Tails "AHHHHHH!!! MY WORKSHOP!!!!!"  
  
Many blocks away...  
  
"SONICCCCC!!! KNUCKLESSSSSS!!!!"  
  
Sonic "Woah, how did he know it was us?"  
  
Knuckles "... RUN FASTER!!"  
  
Back in the house...  
  
Shadow: O.o   
  
*thinking* AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DID SHE PUT IN THIS!?!?!?!"  
  
Cream "Daddy, are you ok?"  
  
Shadow "*gasps for air* Fine... *gags* ...pumpkin. Excuse me."  
  
Shadow runs around the house, panicking, looking for water, and swearing.  
  
Later...  
  
Shadow "Ok Cream, your cooking is so good that, um, I want to put you in an "advanced" cooking class!"  
  
Cream "^.^ REALLY!? THANKS DADDY!"  
  
Shadow *sighs* "Phew."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Knuckles "AHH! He got that plane out!!!"  
  
Sonic "Well, nice knowing you bro!" Sonic speeds up and leaves his older brother in the dust.  
  
Knuckles "O.o I knew I should have taken those running lessons."  
  
Tails "GUYS! STOP!!!!!"  
  
Yeah! What's gonna happen to our 2 mischievous brothers? And their super smart little bro, their culinary-skill lacking baby sister, and their choking dad? Find out next time! But ya gotta review first! :p 


	11. Now We'

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Oy, where were we?]  
  
Readers scream, Blue's Clues style, ramdon things.  
  
[Ok, I suck. Go it. Write more, ok. Tails is gonna blow up Sonic and Knuckles? Oh yeah. Amy's in pain. Forgot that, and Cream? You wanna say something?]  
  
Cream "MY COOKIES AREN'T IN A CONSPARICY! We just want world domination. Oops, did I say that? Heh."  
  
[O.o Yeah... back to Tails then...]  
  
Knuckles *pant* *pant* "SONIC YOU TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE!!" *collapses.*  
  
Tails "Well, that's one less I gotta catch."  
  
Sonic "Uh oh! Knux is down! ... Oh well. Hey that rhymes!" Sonic looks up to see that Tails in his plane is just above him.  
  
Tails "SONIC!!! STOP!!!"  
  
Sonic "No way! I'm not that dumb!"  
  
Tails "WELL I JUST WANNA SAY..."  
  
Anyway...  
  
Shadow "Ok Cream! I'm fine now!"  
  
Cream "That's great! You can try my Jello Mix!"  
  
Shadow "Mix?"  
  
Cream "With bricks! See? Now it doesn't wobble as much as my old batch."  
  
Shadow O.o *tries to take all this in.* "Umm, no thanks honey."  
  
Cream "Awwww but dad!" *does the eyes thing*  
  
Shadow is yet again hypnotized, and says in an almost robotic voice "Yes dear."  
  
Oh, yes, Tails...  
  
Sonic suddenly stops "THANKS?!"  
  
Tails "YEAH! See, after you broke my radio open, I could fix it easier! I've been putting off doing that for a while now."  
  
Sonic "Uh, that's great I guess, but I thought that was your bio engine thingie."  
  
Tails o.O "Wait... Bio engine? YOU BROKE THAT TOO?!?!? DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Tails boards his plane and pushes a button, suddenly missile launches pop out all over the plane.  
  
Sonic O.o  
  
Sonic runs towards the house while Tails wildly fires missiles in his general direction.  
  
[Excerpt from a song I'm listening too...  
  
I have a tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step or you'll need a miracle!]  
  
[For a LONG time I've been trying to write a Hiei (YYH) fic around that song, but hey, I'll settle.]  
  
Sonic has by now reached the door, panting heavily.  
  
[Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe... Maroon 5 or something, Harder To Breathe]   
  
Sonic looks back to see... KNUCKLES! [Still unconscious on the ground]  
  
Sonic "KNUX! NOOOOOO!!"   
  
Sonic runs back and starts dragging/carrying him back home, Tails takes this chance to home into Sonic and fire a HUGE missile...  
  
Tails "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Take THIS!!!"  
  
*BOOM!!*  
  
The dust clears to reveal...  
  
[A very mad authoress demanding reviews. :p] 


	12. re baaack!

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Well, I wrote Chapter 11 about, oh, 2 minutes ago? So, HERE WE GOOOO!!]  
  
Tails "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- DAD?!?!?"  
  
Shadow "*gag* *cough* you, kid, are in BIG TROUBLE! GET OVER HERE! *choke* gawd I gotta stop looking into her eyes."  
  
Sadly enough, Sonic and Knuckles were hit. [Oh well ^.^]  
  
Later...  
  
Sonic "Oh hey Amy!"  
  
Amy "SONIC!!! YOU CAME TO VISIT ME!!!"  
  
Knuckles "Well, not really, Tails went crazy and fired missiles at us, were here for concussions and minor injuries."   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cream "HI DAD! I'm home!"  
  
Shadow "Hey Cream! How was the cooking class?"  
  
Cream "^.^ GREAT! See, the teacher even wants to give you this!" *Hands Shadow a note*  
  
Shadow smiles and read the note, then realizes it's a $1,000 hospital bill for a stomach pumping...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were finally released from the hospital. They all went to Amy's house.  
  
Knuckles "H-h-h-hi Rouge!"  
  
Sonic "... Rouge's not here yet."  
  
Knuckles "Just rehearsing."  
  
Sonic "Try harder."  
  
Many Days Later...  
  
[I'm moving my pseudo plot along!]  
  
Tails was still in big trouble, Amy still followed Sonic around, Sonic got promoted to nurse and half time ambulance duty.  
  
Sonic "We'll be there in less than 2 minutes!" *hangs up phone* "Lets MOVE OUT GUYS!"  
  
Other hospital workers "."  
  
"."  
  
*Gulp*  
  
Yup, the ambulance got there under 2 minutes, with Sonic driving and medics holding on for dear life [Quite literally].  
  
Knuckles and Rouge still avoided each other.  
  
Cream was banned within 10 feet of yeast, mud, bricks, cement in any form, the oven, the fridge, the jello powder, ice cream, her cooking teacher, the leftovers, pie, cheese, milk, spam, and the town water supply without supervision.  
  
Shadow LOVED torturing Tails. Hey, when was the last time HE got in trouble?  
  
Many More Days Later...  
  
Amy tripped and twisted her ankle. Again. Sonic got another promotion and nurses tended to disappear when Sonic was on ambulance duty.  
  
Rouge finally said something to Knuckles, they started to talk again.  
  
Tails was FINALLY free of Shadow, and worked on his Bio Engine.  
  
Eggman was back in school.   
  
At Home...  
  
Knuckles "Um, hey Sonic."  
  
Sonic "Hey Knux! Oh no, you got that "I Need A Favor" Look."  
  
Knuckles "WHAT? I do? Dang, you got me. Can you lend me some money to buy a car?"  
  
Sonic "O.o ..."  
  
Knuckles "PLEASE!?!?!? It's kinda for Rouge and you could use it too, I mean I know you love driving that ambulance around, trying to throw off the patients..."  
  
Sonic "NO I DON'T!! Only the medic and Amy and certain nurses and maybe a slow moving pedestrian, or sometimes..."  
  
Tails "WOAH! Did I hear car buying? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!! [Cut & Paste is cool.]  
  
Shadow "Uh huh! Good Idea! I'll pay for half, but you better return it kid, with interest. 7%."  
  
Sonic "Well..."  
  
Shadow "I KNOW! Cream! Get over here."  
  
Cream "Yes daddy?"  
  
Shadow "Sonic's having problems deciding weather or not to eat you cake!"  
  
Sonic "What? No I- *stares at Cream's eyes* YES FATHER, I SHALL OBEY."  
  
Other family members "YES!!" [Yup, in less than 20 seconds, they all crowded into Sonic and Knuckle's room]  
  
[Well, since I wrote so much already, I might as well go to my original plot. Yup! I finally remember!] *ignores groans*  
  
Many Days later...  
  
Sonic "Hey Knux! I need Da Car today."  
  
Knuckles "Sorry dude! But I paid for it fully now, with interest, and I promised Rouge a date."  
  
Sonic "What? But I need it! And you wouldn't have it without me!"  
  
Knuckles "Whatever dude, it's mine now!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tails "YES! BIO ENGINE DONE AND READY FOR... experiment."  
  
Tails goes into Sonic and Knuckle's room and sees them fighting over who gets to use the car today.  
  
Tails "^.^; Well, I guess I could try tomorrow. Oh shoot!"  
  
~FLASHBACK!!!~ [Yes! My first written flashback!]  
  
Teacher "Tails! How's that engine coming!?"  
  
Tails "Perfect! I'm done fixing it!"  
  
Teacher "Did you test it yet? The results need to be in by tomorrow if you want extra points for the judges."  
  
Tails "But-"  
  
Teacher "Sorry Tails, but the competition is HUGE! You could use the extra points, the schools counting on you!"   
  
~END FLASHBACK!!!~  
  
Aww! What's our favorite orange 2 tailed fox gonna do? Oh well, review to find out! Or not, cause I figure I'm gonna write the next chapter after dinner, but after that I'm not so sure, so REVIEW! IDEAS! FLAMES! RAMDON STUFF! COMMENTS ON CREAM'S COOKIES! And read Da Ramdon Island!  
  
[Yes, our rightful plot will be restored by chapter 14. Hey cool, that's a land mark chappie in Da Ramdon Island too!!] 


	13. YES! I remembered to write!

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[OK! I thought of this when I first thought of the name of this fic! So this is technically the original plot! Wait...  
  
Oh, I remember now! (Did I scare you?) Anyway, it might be hard to follow, well, not really.]  
  
Ok, we left off with Tails so we'll go to Sonic!  
  
[Sonic's view]  
  
AHHH!! I can't believe him! He blamed the fight on ME! ARGGGG!! I WANT DA CAR I WANT DA CAR! Well, at least dad still let me listen to the radio. [If anyone asks, Sonic wants to go to a party, illegally, kinda. Oh, and I'm listening to this song now.]  
  
Well, I guess I could just let Knux use it.  
  
Radio "Now... Don't just walk away... pretending every thing's ok and you don't care about me."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Could you look me in the eye! And tell me that you're happy now... Would you tell it to my face and..."  
  
[Hey, Kagome always wants Inuyasha to do that, but that's beside the point.]  
  
Why does this kinda sound like my situation?  
  
"And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't CAAARREEEE-EEEERRRR!!!!!!!!ehyeahiyeahe YEAH! Yeahyeahyeah! Could you look me in the eye... and tell me that you're happy now. Could you look me in the face! Are you happy now... yeahyeah yeah!"  
  
Ok, I'm guessing I should take da car.  
  
"COME ON TELL IT TO MY FACE AYEAH YEAHYEAH!! Yeaho!!! OOOOO OHHHHH!!!"  
  
"You're RIGHT! It's MY CAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Shadow "You ok up there?"  
  
"Fine dad."  
  
[Are You Happy Now, by Michelle Branch]  
  
Ok, cut to Tails now.  
  
Do the right thing, do the right thing, but WHAT IS THE RIGHT THING!?!?! Just take and test da car before Knuckles needs it, or maybe hack the neighbors car. No, that's not right. I guess it's the first one then, but I should tell him, but he'll say no. what they don't know won't hurt you? Hmm...  
  
What would someone else do? Well, Sonic would probably listen to the radio and somehow get hallucinations and follow his dreams. Oh well!   
  
  
  
Radio "And if you live by the rules then I'm sure that that makes sense..."  
  
O.o it DOES work, come on! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!!!  
  
"But I will go down with this ship!!!  
  
There will be no white flag above my door, I'm inbuzzziahakghbaochhhhh"   
  
*BOOM*  
  
Huh? I knew I should have fixed that radio!  
  
[Dido, white flag, and I AM listening to it! Except mine didn't explode.]  
  
Oh well, I guess I'll wait then...  
  
Let's go to our lucky echidna...  
  
AHHHH!! WHAT DO I WEAR!! Oh wait, I never wear anything. AHHH!! I'm naked! Wait, echidnas don't wear clothes, well most. Sonic and Tails don't either. Rouge wears really nice dresses and stuff. Wow. I wish I had a sense of fashion like her. Ohhhh.  
  
"AHHH I'm GOING CRAZYYYY!!!"   
  
Shadow "KNUCKLES! Be QUIET!!!!!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Let's see how Tails is doing...  
  
Radio "Now it's over, can't forget what you said, and I never want to do this again."  
  
What? NO! I STILL WANT THAT PRIZE!!  
  
"I'm addicted to you."  
  
Ok, I'm not that competitive.  
  
"Heart breaker." [Simple plans? Not really sure. Yup, still istening.]  
  
Hmm, maybe I'll lose. CAUSE I NEED TO TEST MY BIO ENGINE NOWW!!!!   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Shadow "WHY IS EVERYONE SO LOUD TODAY!!! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL BEING PUNISHED!! GET DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
Heh, poor guys. Oh well, really, review. [Yeah, the simple plan's song is not part of the plot, it's just showing that Tails is desperate for answers.] 


	14. whats that thing before a season finale ...

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Yup, I'm gonna say those 50 words until I finish the fic!]  
  
Now... where were we? Oh yes.  
  
Dinnertime...  
  
Shadow "Umm, yeah! This Cherry pie is good!"  
  
Knuckles " O.o I thought this was Chinese food"  
  
Tails "I think it's fallen soufflé"   
  
Sonic "Wait, It's NOT a chili dog?"  
  
Cream "SILLY! It's Chicken cake with cheddar cheese!"  
  
Shadow "... We bought cheddar cheese?"  
  
Cream "Well, I couldn't find any so I used glue and bananas!"  
  
Knuckles "O.o *gags* 'scuse me." *runs off*  
  
Sonic "Uhhh, I gotta go."  
  
Tails "I still have to finish homework!"  
  
Shadow "NO!!! Don't leave me with her!! PLEASE!!"  
  
[What happened to Cheese anyway?]  
  
A few Minutes later...  
  
Tails is staring at his untested engine. [I'm waiting for a song to come on] "Man, I gotta so SOMETHING!"  
  
Radio "you disappeared, when I'm really loving your face."  
  
...That's no help.  
  
A few rooms away...  
  
"I think about baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, it's only you and me!!!" [3 doors down?]  
  
Knuckles is worrying his head off. AHHHHH stupid radio! TURN THAT DOWN TAILS!! Think!! Aww, what do I wear? Oh, I had this conversation before. COME ON!!! Ok, first, where are we going? I need a map. Yes, map map map... WHERE IS IT?!?!?  
  
Outside...  
  
Sonic is shoving crates into Da car.  
  
Sonic "Great, map, check. Beer, check, mints, check, punch, check, quills combed, check. Yeaaaah! One cool hedgehog ready to go!"  
  
Now to poor shadow...  
  
Shadow "Yes Cream. You May Cook Me Some Soup. I Shall Wait Here."  
  
Cream "EXELLENT... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
  
Upstairs...  
  
"Stacie's mom, has got it going on. Stacie's mom, has got it going on... Stacie do you remember, when I mowed your lawwwnnnnn!"  
  
Dang, it's not working!!!  
  
"And the way she said, you missed a spot over theeerrrreeee!   
  
I know that you think it's just a fantasy, but since your dad walked out she could use a guy like meeeeee!!!" [Fountains of, umm, Wayne or something. "Stacie's mom"]  
  
That's it! On just gonna hack Da car! Knuckles won't notice, and it's only for 2 mins!  
  
Knux...  
  
Yes! He turned the radio off! Well, I know where she lives anyway. Well, time to go!  
  
Sonic...  
  
Oh shoot! I need my shades. Yeah. Better get them.  
  
Tails...  
  
Hmm, this engine is heavier than I thought. Oops, forget the wrench.  
  
Da Car...  
  
Tails arrived first, silently, he climbed under and quickly took out the engine. He work fast and soon had his engine in. "Well, time for a test drive then. AHH! Someone's coming!"  
  
It was Sonic, with his shades.  
  
"Whoops left the trunk open. Huh? OH NO! It's Knux!"  
  
Yep, Knuckles was coming.  
  
"Hey, what was that sound? Oh well."  
  
Knuckles jumped in the car too see the keys already in the ignition.  
  
"Did I put that there? AHH! I'm late, better get to Rouge's fast!"  
  
And so Knuckles quickly drove off, running over Tails wrench on the way out. Speaking of Tails, where did that fox run off too? Did Sonic get run over? Oh well, review to find out I guess. 


	15. Da Beginning of Da End

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Man! I gotta type a 3,000 word Chinese science paper. And do my homework. So I'm gonna procrastinate and write this first.]  
  
Now... where are Tails and Sonic? I'm sure many of you have already guessed...  
  
"Ow, my tails."  
  
"TAILS?!"  
  
"Yeah Sonic?'  
  
"... Want some beer?"  
  
[They're in the trunk of the car, if you haven't figured it out, they both jumped in when they couldn't find anywhere to hide.]  
  
A few feet away...  
  
Rouge "Nice car Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles "Yeah... So, where do you wanna go?"  
  
Rouge "Hmm, let's go to Twinkle Park! Amy said it was the best place ever!"  
  
[I have no idea what it is, I just know that Amy dragged Sonic in in another fic.]  
  
Knuckles "Wherever you wanna go!"  
  
And so they drove off. Kinda.  
  
Knuckles suddenly remembered something Sonic told him; "She said that all girls love a sunset and watching a full moon, it's like, romantic or something."   
  
"Uhhh, Rouge, I gotta surprise for you, close your eyes!"   
  
And so, Knuckles drove through the woods to a cliff where they could watch the last few rays of the sun over the horizon. When he was almost there, he told Rouge to open her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh it's just beautiful Knuckles! You are so good at this! This has been one of the best nights I ever had! How did you know?"  
  
[Ohhh, someone spoke too soon.]  
  
*BOOM!* a huge explosion came from the engine, and it started smoking. Everyone in Da car screamed as it suddenly stopped. Tails jumped out of the trunk.  
  
"AHHH!! My engine! Well, I guess it doesn't work as well as I thought."  
  
Rouge and Knuckles stared blankly.  
  
"Wait, why are you here?"  
  
Tails "Oh, well, I wanted to test my engine before the deadline, so I replaced it, then before I could test it Sonic came and I hid in the trunk."  
  
Sonic "Yeah, Haha. Then Knux came so I jumped in too."  
  
...  
  
"Want some beer?"  
  
More explaining later...  
  
Knuckles "Wait, are we lost? I mean, I don't have the map."  
  
Sonic "Oh yeah, I have it, so I guess were fine then"  
  
Tails "... Except Da car doesn't work now."  
  
Rouge "Let's walk to the nearest gas station then."  
  
Later...  
  
Sonic "Whoops, I think I left the map at home."  
  
Tails "I can't fix the engine with out my tools."  
  
Rouge "And I can't walk in these shoes."  
  
Knuckles "... We're lost then."  
  
Well then! Looks like that the end of this chappie! No wait...  
  
At home...  
  
Shadow "*gag* This Food Is Great *cough* Please Make More Cream Dear."  
  
Cream "Ok dad! Ehehehehehe..."  
  
A few blocks away...  
  
Cheese [Ha! Not dead!] "Woof woof!"  
  
??? "Huh? A doggie! Aww! How cute! He looks familiar! Hey boy!"  
  
Cheese "Woof?"  
  
Ok! Now it's the end. REVIEW! Or Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails are stuck forever! And Shadow, and Cheese, and we'll never see if eggman comes back! 


	16. Da End of Da End!

Da Ramdon Family  
  
By Dr. Hannah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people that are here or gonna be here except for me, who is sometimes the narrator and the person that wrote this fic, duh.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Well, I don't like explaining previous chapters so read them yourself!  
  
[Lalalalala... *gasp* No Knux Rouge? Hmm, ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, WHAT? Are you ALL really against that? Hmmm, oh well.]  
  
Amy "OH YEAH! Your Sonic's doggie!"  
  
Cheese "Woof! ^.^"  
  
Amy "Thought so! Where's that cute hedgehog hiding?!"  
  
Cheese "Ruff Ruff!"  
  
Cheese starts running towards the woods and Amy follows. She looked back at the Twinkle park sign "Cute Couples get in free".   
  
"Heh, me and Sonic will be the cutest thing you'll ever see!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Knuckles finally succeeded in getting Rouge away from the guys, Rouge just wanted to see the sunset, Sonic was trying to find the "Illegal alcoholic beverages" that Tails had previously thrown over the cliff. Tails was poking at the engine, and trying to take it apart.  
  
Knuckles "Uhhh, Rouge, um, I just wanted to say, that, um, don't laugh please, but I, um-"  
  
*RING!!!*  
  
Sonic "HEY! MY HOSPITAL CELL PHONE!!!"  
  
Rouge "YOU HAD A CELL PHONE!?!?!"  
  
Rouge ran over to rip the small phone out of Sonic's hands. Knuckles sighed.  
  
Sonic "Hello? Trauma Victim? 16 Oak Lane? I'll be right over! No, wait, I'm having car problems. We're-"  
  
Rouge "STUCK ON A SCENIC CLIFF NEAR TWINKLE PARK!!"  
  
Sonic "Oww. Yeah, did you hear that? Ok, thanks. Bye"   
  
Rouge "YOU HAD A CELL PHONE ALL ALONG!?!?"  
  
Sonic "Yeah, if the hospital has an emergency, and their short current staff, they call the part time workers and interns! We get free hospital cell phones. They'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Eggman "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll have my... REVENGE!!!"  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
Sonic boarded the ambulance; the rest of the staff put on seatbelts as soon a possible as the blue hedgehog tore out of there. After the dust settled, Tails had a mechanic tow Da car home.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge were alone again, so Knuckles decided to try again.   
  
"So, um, as I said before, I, lo-"  
  
"WOOF!!!!!"  
  
Knuckles never got to finish, Cheese tackled him head on and Amy followed.  
  
Amy "OK! WHERE'S THAT SONIC?!"  
  
Rouge "You just missed him; he drove to pick up some trauma victim."  
  
Amy "DARN! I wanted him to take me to Twinkle Park!"  
  
Rouge "Well, you could follow the burnt tire trac- WAIT, Twinkle park!?"  
  
Amy "Yeah, it's at the end of the trail over there, Cheese found it while looking for you guys."  
  
Rouge "Cool, hey, let's go to Twinkle Park then! Just us girls!"  
  
Amy "OK!"  
  
And so they left poor Knuckles alone with a hungry dog.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cream "And my latest creation-"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Tails "I'M HOME DAD!!"  
  
Shadow blinks a few times and immediately runs off  
  
"FREE!! I'm FREEEEEEE!!!!!" *Cough* *hack* "HURL!"  
  
Cream "Drat!"  
  
Later...  
  
Shadow "Ohhhh... Finally. That was disgusting! I'm taking cooking classes now! YUP! No more eating Cream's cooking or take out! I'm my own man that cooks my own food! Now, where did Maria keep those recipes?"  
  
Sonic "HEY DAD! I'm home!!!"  
  
Shadow "And where were you?"  
  
Sonic "Hospital emergency."  
  
Shadow "Ok then. Wait, was Tails with you?"  
  
Sonic "No, why?"  
  
Shadow "Just concerned, where were you guys?"  
  
Sonic "Uh, um, Knux took Rouge out and um, we got, uh, locked in the trunk somehow."  
  
Shadow "That's nice, but where's K-"  
  
The door was slammed open for the 3rd time that day.  
  
Knuckles "HEY DAD! LOOK! I found Cheese!"  
  
Cheese "WOOF!!" ^.^"  
  
Shadow "Ok, TAILS! GET DOWN HERE!?"  
  
Tails "Yeah dad?"  
  
Shadow "Where were you?"  
  
Tails "Um, with Sonic and Knuckles and Rouge, we, had, um, car troubles."  
  
Shadow "All fixed now I suppose?"  
  
The 3 brother nodded.  
  
Shadow "That's good, and also very interesting, but apparently YOU FORGOT THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO USE THE CAR FOR TODAY AS PUNISHMENT FOR ALL THE NOISE YOU MADE THIS AFTERNOON!!!!!!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
THE END! OH YEAH! *dances* WANNA SEQUAL anyone? Hello? Anyone? What? No one wants to see Eggman's revenge? Or how Shadow's cooking turn out? Anyone?   
  
Radio "When you leave I'm begging you not to go, call your name 2, 3 times in a row..."  
  
O.o Ok, I'm scared now. *Chucks Radio out window*  
  
[Beyonce? "Crazy In Love"]  
  
I was really listening to that.  
  
ANYWAY! YAY!!!! *dances more starts praying that people will review* 


End file.
